nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Riley Matthews/Relationships
Friends 'Maya Hart' 'Best friend/Honorary sister' Maya is Riley's best friend. Although they are very different from each other, the two are extremely close and very loyal to one other. Riley typically lets Maya in through her bedroom window so they can talk. Riley helps Maya to deal with the fact that her parents don't take care of her. Maya also helps Riley, like in the episode "Girl Meets World," when she tries to make Riley and Lucas a couple. Riley and Maya have friendship rings and Maya has the habit of saying ring power to get Riley to do things. 'Farkle Minkus' 'Close friend/admirer?' Farkle is Riley's best friend. Farkle has had crush on Riley since 1st grade, but Riley doesn't feel the same way. Farkle and Riley are close friends, She often tries to protect Farkle from Maya, the two both seem to be protective of each other. Riley is often concerned for Farkle shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when Farkle stops coming to class. Farkle usually only tells Riley his secrets, also shown in "Girl Meets Flaws" when he only told her when he was being bullied. Overall, the two seem highly fond of each other and are very close friends. 'Lucas Friar' Close friend/Crush/Ex-boyfriend Lucas is Riley's close friend and ex-boyfriend. Riley has had a crush on Lucas from when she saw him on the subway. In "Girl Meets Boy," it is shown that they have a strong connection. In Girl Meets the New World the two of them briefly date due to peer pressure. They break up, realizing that they are better off as friends. However, they still have strong feelings for each other. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) Riley admits to Maya that she knows Maya thinks that she loves Lucas as a brother, Riley said this is true. Despite her saying this, she still had feelings for Lucas and didn't want anyone knowing. In Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Farkle realized Riley still loves Lucas. He confronted her about it, and at first she avoided it, then she brokedown. In Girl Meets the New Year, Farkle revealed that Riley still loves Lucas, which led to the situation in Girl Meets Legacy. In the end, Lucas still had trouble choosing on who he wanted to be with. Therefore, in Girl Meets High School (Part 1), because Lucas can't decide who he wants to be with, he starts referring Riley and Maya as his girlfriends. In Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Lucas reveals that he loves Riley and wants to spend more time having deep conversations with her. He gives her a jellybean while saying "I choose you and I really want you to choose me." Riley then gives him the leaf she found and says "I'm glad I fell into your lap. While Lucas replies "So am I." symbolizing their special moment together. 'Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux' Friend Originally from Austin, Texas, Zay moves to New York and reunites with his old friend Lucas. He then forms new friendships with Riley, Maya, and Farkle. Charlie Gardner Friend/admirer/Dated Charlie is Riley's friend and admirer. Charlie has a big crush on Riley, and despite being friends with Lucas, is jealous of the two. He is always looking for an opportunity to ask Riley out, and got his chance in Girl Meets Texas (Part 3). He and Riley are currently going out, although Riley doesn't feel the same way. She is only going out with him to spare his feelings, and hers as well after her heartbreak with Lucas. 'Shawn Hunter' 'Friend' Shawn is a lifelong friend of her parents (especially Cory), that Riley views as an uncle figure. For the first 13 years of her life they had a strained relationship, but thanks to Maya, they have become much closer. 'Keung Sakurai' Friend 'Emily Cooper' ' ' Romances 'Jerriss Maxwell' For some reason Riley loves Jerriss, she can't explain why or how but she just does. She tells Jerriss this when he walks into the room she's standing in. She explains why she thinks she loves him telling him that as much as she loves Lucas she loves him more. This perplexes Jerriss and Riley tries to figure it out and put it in perspective. The more she tries to figure it out the more confused she becomes, not knowing how to explain it to him or herself she clams up and looks out into the distance. Jerriss have finally recouped from what just happened stands next to her and tries to help her figure out her feelings but at the same time tries to shrug it off as a misinterpretation of her developing feelings to which she replies "is that even a thing?". But the thing that Riley knows for a fact is her feelings are 100% real she just doesn't know how to interpret them, again Jerriss tries to shrug it of but it ultimilty being harder this time around. 'Lucus Friar' Lucas is Riley's boyfriend. After a long period of unknown Lucas on a summer trip with his Bumblebee troop he finally decided that Riley was the correct choice and that it was always Riley. He talked to Sha'quan, Josias, Cory, Topanga, and Katy about his decision but before he reveled it he had to be sure it was the choice his heart wanted. Once he was sure he reveled it to Riley and the two had the first romantic moment in the bay window. Enemies 'Missy Bradford' Missy is Riley's enemy, who has only appeared in one episode thus far. Riley was immediately jealous of her because she was flirting with Riley's crush, Lucas, even asking him out on a date to see a horror movie in the episode "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." When Riley warns Lucas about being alone with Missy, Missy purposely gets herself and Lucas in detention, therefore being alone with him. Later, Riley gets detention, too, after she did something to make her father give her detention. However, during detention, Lucas declares he'd rather spend time with his friends than going on a date with Missy. Disappointed at this, Missy tells the group to grow up, and Riley refuses, at least for the time being. Family 'Cory Matthews' Father Besides being Riley's seventh grade history teacher, Cory is also a loving father to Riley. In the pilot, he encouraged Riley to make the world she was living in hers, but promised that he would be there if she needed him. Throughout the episodes, he also teaches and advises Riley and her friends. Like any father, Cory is also protective over Riley, which is seen whenever Riley and Lucas, her crush, are together. In "Girl Meets Father," Cory and Riley share a father-daughter dance, as he wants to replace the tradition if its ended. 'Topanga Matthews' Mother Topanga is Riley's mother. Riley is closer to her mother than her father. Topanga usually takes Riley's side when there is an argument between Riley and Cory. Riley loves to have talks with her mother and knows that she can go to Topanga if she needs help with anything, like in "Girl Meets Father," when Riley asked Topanga if she could have some makeup. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's younger brother. He thinks that they're twins so he does the same things that Riley does. Sometimes, Riley and Auggie learn the same things, such as in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack." However, Auggie also likes to listen in on Riley's conversations, as shown in "Girl Meets Father." In the end though, Auggie and Riley have a good sibling relationship. Extended family 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's older brother. 'Alan Matthews' Alan is Riley's paternal grandfather. 'Amy Matthews' Amy is Riley's paternal grandmother. 'Morgan Matthews' Morgan is Riley's paternal aunt and her father's younger sister. 'Joshua Matthews' Joshua is Riley's paternal uncle and her father's younger brother. She and Joshua are also close in age, being less than 3 years apart. 'Jedidiah Lawrence' Jedidiah is Riley's maternal grandfather. 'Rhiannon Lawrence' Rhiannon is Riley's maternal grandmother. 'Prudence "Pru" Curtis' Prudence is Riley's maternal great aunt. Genesis Partner 'Chrysann Mandes' Genesis Partner Chrysann is Riley's Genesis Partner. She's an orphaned little girl. Not much is known about the girl or how she became an orphan. Riley loves the little girl like a daughter and Riley feels that when she's ready to talk about it she will, if she's ever ready.